The invasion book 1: The evil king
by Mecha-pony
Summary: The griffins, a mostly peaceful race... mostly, have no desire to hold the peace it and neighboring countries have held for thousands of years. Because of this, Equestria must prepare itself for a war. Yes... there is OC spots.


**Welcome to my idea of a war Equestria, This chapter was written on 2015 March 29, this idea was inspired by the thought of How Applejack Won the War and Fall of the Crystal Empire, but instead of a war taking place of any of those times (Because I am unsure of the tie period of How Applejack Won the War), this is in the time period later after Golden leaves Ponyville to learn from Celestia about magic. But before you look at this and think "Who's Golden Touch? I have never heard of this pony OC before, he is a mentally unstable Stallion of the age of 22 with a bent horn and a powerful magic regeneration ability. But lacks any real magic but as you could guess, yes... he is friends with the mane six, and a scientist married to one of them. But here, what do you think?** Celestia walked out to door leading out to a deck suspended near the top of Cantorlot castle, she looked out over the land, looking upon her kingdom. What she could see was the ever close by city of Cantorlot, the Capital of Equestria. Then out to the further away town, Ponyville. The now home of her special student Twilight Sparkle, at least one of her special students. A year has past ever since The Crimson Eclipse, her new students voices now being independent beings and the more angry one calling himself Adamentite is in Taturas locked away for eternity. While the other one called Cobalt, is missing. He had made no attempt to live in any Equestrian town or city and last known sighting was he was crossing the Equin sea to The griffin continent, Cobalt said he was going to try to see if he could help cool off the griffins after that period of no communication or help last winter as she found out that the griffins were hit harder during the winter then they had thought, the griffins thought that Equestria, one of their neighbouring countries did nothing to help them or even try to contact them. The blizzard that swept through the griffin actually caused a record breaking snowfall in the griffin country. The griffin continent is about 65% above an elevation of 2300 feet from sea level, making it much colder to live in then anywhere else in the world. The snow had been so bad that any griffin that went outside was in real danger of suffocating in snow as the snow was far above their heads. After the clouds passed and the sea's ice broke Equestrian messengers went across the sea to check up on the griffins and returned with this information. "Their so mad at us Princess! They took one of our messengers coats as in our coats attached to our skin as a message, but one of the griffins before this told us something we could never imagine would happen." "What is it my messenger?" The messenger gulped. "They want out of the U.A.T." Celestia gasped at this and looked down unhappy. "Celestia?" "Thank you for your message, you have done your kingdom a service now go home and be with your loved ones." The mare looked up at her and nodded. Celestia sighed looking out beyond the Everfree. "So the griffins want out of the U.A.T." She thought to herself how none of this was really her fault or Equestrias fault in general, but the griffins are stubborn and disbelievers of anything ponies say. They kicked out any pony living in their country last year to anywhere they could deport them to. All because they want to sustain their purity as a race, Now only a select few ponies can live in the country. The changeling king was kind enough to take in as many refugees as he could. "Celestia, the griffins are going too far. I have documentation of them ripping wings off of my changelings and a even worse assortment of things." "Now King Chitin, The griffins are doing the brashest things they know, but we cannot forget the treaty we signed." "Do you mind telling that to them?! My kind are no longer welcome in the griffin kingdom and if they find any of my kind disguised as any of them they said they would remove their heads and eat our pheromone sacs." The threats the griffins had thrown out were not new ones, but they felt as if they were as the griffins had had peace with the other kingdoms ever since the in statement of the U.A.T. But now after only the weather they want out? Celestia couldn't put her hoof on it but she sensed something was a hoof in the kingdom. The king of the griffins was fine before the storm and after he was vexed, the griffins are always angry but not this much before. "Celestia?" Celestia turned her head to see her new student had appeared at the door, he was looking up at her curiously. "Hello my student." She said smiling. "Celestia, I am having difficulties doing this-." "You always seem to have a little difficulty doing a spell. What are you trying to do?" Her student looked at her surprised and then joked "Ohh, did you read my mind?" Celestia smirked. "No." "Lucky guess?" "No you just always have trouble learning spells." He sighed looking down at the ground a little sad with ears flopped. "Am I really that bad at magic?" Celestia walked over to her student to comfort him, she lift his chin up so his eyes were looking at her eyes. "Your not bad at magic my student, you just learn at a different pace then others. Believe me, Twilight wasn't the best to start out with, losing control of her magic every so often because she was so nervous that she would fail." She let go of his chin, he kept looking at her saddened. "How did she becomes so good at magic then?" She giggled. "Simple, she just went for it and never thought about failing." "So... I should just, not think about failing?" "Well, knowing if your going to fail is important. So you can stop before you cause something catastrophic." "..." Her student said nothing. Celestia sighed remembering his knowledge of literacy. "It means something bad happens." "Oh." "But don't think so hard about how bad it is to fail, think more about how great it would be to succeed." He nodded. "Good, now is there anything else Golden?" "How is Luna doing?" Celestia gave a little frown. "We have been over this before Golden." He himself scratched his head trying to think. "I'm just curios, last time i saw her she seemed a little... unhappy." "That matter is between me and her, you shall have no part in my affairs." "But..." "The answer is no Golden." He nodded. "So, whats this I hear about the griffins?" She looked at him surprised. "How do you know about the griffins already?" "Well... Luna did say the griffins were-." "Luna told you?" She asked confused. "Yeah, well. I heard her say something about the griffins wanting out of something." She sighed. "Well, since you already know something i might as well tell you the rest." Golden sat down on the ground and was about to listen when the throne room door was opened and a guard came dashing in. "News from over the seas! My princess!" She trotted into the throne room as did Golden but a little more concerned then Celestia it seemed. "What is-." Celestia raised a hoof in front of Golden signalling him to silence. She looked at her guard seriously. "What is it?" The white stallion took his helmet off with his right hoof and knelt to her. "The griffins... they have... issued a statement." He used his horn to pull out a letter from a pouch attached to his armour. Celesta accepted it in her own magic field and opened the letter. The smell of pungent, musty air struck her muzzle and Goldens. Causing Golden to both dilate his pupils and cover his muzzle. "Woooo! What did they put in there?!" He waved a hoof in front of him trying to push the smell away. "Uugh. They must have magically sealed the scent in." She pulled out a note that explained the rancid smell as the note was stained with what appeared to be dried blood, various green and yellow stains which could only guessed to be vomit. Purple-black stains which could be guessed to be ink and large talon scratches on the paper. "Well." Said Celestia to herself grossed out by the griffins sending such a thing to her. She readied the letter, as typical as it is for griffins with their writing. It seemed very much misshaped and almost scribbles. "Dear princess Celestia, we hope you enjoy our little stink bomb." She shook her head unhappy. "But for the real matter at hoof, or whatever... Our separation from the Universal Alliance Treaty is ONLY because you choose to ignore us when we needed you the most, where was our help when the snow was to thick to live? Where was our help when the Little snow demons came and took our children and killed our animals? Nowhere! We had to fend for ourselves unaided and had to save our own children protect our own animals. We have been recovering without pony aid or the aid of your 'magic'. So Read this clearly your highness, either you aid us as much as you can. Or we will take our donated land back so that we may not deal with such poor conditions." Celestia looked at the letter as if it was literally a weapon of mass destruction and held it away from her. "Apple Jack wers rought!" Said Golden scared. She continued to read the letter despite her own desire to read no more. "P.S. You know that boy that came to our land many years ago? The one that vanquished Cryisalis as well as the other that killed Comet Strike? Lets just say i have..." Celestia stopped and squinted her eyes as the writing started to get terrible. "Let's... Just... say... Black Magic..." Her own pupils dilated reading the next line. "Has brought him back." She stopped. Her magic holding the letter stopped, letting the letter drop to the ground. She couldn't believe what she was reading. "C-celestia?" Said A worried Golden Touch. "Thank you for your time Guard, you may leave now." He put his helmet back on and turned around to leave. "And... please. Go home to your-." "Pardon my interruption Princess, but I have served you ever since I was 17 and I have dedicated my life to serving my kingdom. I have made no attempt to do such things as start a family." Golden sighed and said quietly to himself. "Boy I wish I was stable enough to have a family..." Celestia then said. "Then go be with your relatives, please take the rest of this day off. You have done your princess proud." He continued on his way. "Celestia..." She sighed. "Golden... I must send you to ponyville and-" "YAAAAH!" He suddenly went excited about going back to Ponyville. He had spent so much time in Cantorlot that he missed his friends back in ponyville, he wrote every week to them about what he was learning and how he was doing in Cantorlot. They wrote back about how their lives are going and what has been happening. Celestia chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Yes, but. I want you to tell Twilight about what is to come and I want you to tell her... to write to me after you tell her about the letter." "Okay." He said still happy. "Golden... how much of what I just said did you hear?" she asked. "You said i was going to ponyville!" He said with a big smile. Celestia face hooved. 


End file.
